Misterios y Heroes
by God Dragon of kingdom
Summary: Todo tiene un inicio y un final. Luego de una misión y una traición nuestros protagonistas se ven envueltos en peligros que existen desde el origen de la tierra, ademas de que el mundo esta en una inminente guerra mundial
1. inicio

Todo tiene un inicio y este mundo no el la excepción ase ya muchos años solo existía la nada, solo avía vació pero en medio de toda esa calma que era el vació apareció una luz de gran tamaño con forma humanoide y de esa luz apareció el el dios entre dioses, el creador del todas la cosas, en su palma creo una esfera azulada con unas manchas verdes, su primera y mas importante creación la tierra.

El gran dios entonces la soltó en el inmenso vació para luego extender sus brazos y todo al rededor de la tierra empezó a cambiar luces aparecieron en las lejanías, una de esas luces se ubico lo suficiente cerca de la tierra como para que no la queme pero si la ilumine, entones acerco su vista a lo que avía creado ente todo ese color azul avía masas verdes entones desidioso agarrar una, hacerla una esfera y ponerla en las cercanías de su creación esta masa que se creo tenia un color griseo un color estéril este se movía yendo asía donde la luz no le daba a la tierra (posterior mente los seres que abitaran el planeta llamaron a esa masa con el nombre luna).

Entonces ese gran dios decidió crear a aquellos que abitaran en su creación creo a los dioses.

Y con esto termina el prologo de la historia

Lamento mis faltas de ortografía, en mi defensa diréque soy un escribidor (aunque paresauna palabra que esta mal escrita significa mal escritor segúnla RAE), asíque todo error que lean por favordíganmeasípuedo mejorar mi ortografía(esto lo escribíestando sin energíaen mi casa asíque no tenia mi computadora para arreglar los errores con el corrector, mi celular no tiene corrector)


	2. El inicio de la traicion

Era un día como cualquier otro dentro de el gremio de fairy tail, las sillas y mesas volaban por todos lados en la barra estaban Mira y Levy hablando, Erza comiendo su pastel de fresas y cana tomando cerveza de un barril, mientras en una equina obscura de el gremio se pude ver como sentado se encontraba Natsu Dragneel totalmente solo sin nadie que le hable lo único que hacia era tomar de manera muy lenta una jarra de cerveza.

 _-Esperate esperate esperate como que estaba solo es nuestro protagonista eso no tiene sentido- dijo la voz misteriosa -que voz misteriosa ni que mierda soy el narrador,esperate tu también eres el narrador al estar asiendo eso verdad- -si si soy también un narrador pero sabes que si asemos las cosas de esta forma y no como lo hacia yo nadie va a entender la conversación- -tengo una idea-_  
 _El narrador puto amo: ves mi idea es genial solo tuve que chasquear los dedos y listo que te pareció._  
 _El falso narrador:sabes esto me parese una mierda cuando me toque narrar a mi lo are a mi manera, Y QUE MIERDA SON ESOS NOMBRES_  
 _El narrador puto amo: es que asi queda bien haora si dale conta como es que Natsu esta solo que eso te toca a ti narrar eso._

Flash back ase 5 dias

Natsu abia terminado la micion que le mandaron para que aga el solo, el todabia no entendia por que el pedido lo pidio espesificamente a el y ensima sin poder llevar a happy  
-hojala happy no le aya causado muchos problemas a lucy- se desia el mago de fuego sin esperarse lo que estaba por suseder  
Adiferencia de como aria normalmente esta ves desidio abrir la puerta de el gremio lentamente para podar darle un regalo a la persona que ama pero una ves abrio la puerta de el gremio vio como la persona que ama apesar de averse conosido ase poco se estaba besando con su amigo y rival, Lucy se estaba besando con Gray

 ** _Y con esto termina el segundo capitulo._**  
 ** _La historia no es algo facil de leer porque de un momento a otro el narrador puede cambiar y aunque usual mente el cambio va a ser sutil van a existir distintos narradores ademas de esos dos y deves en cuando los narradores ban a tener aparisiones como la de este capitulo en su siguiente aparision se les pondra con su nombre vedadero._**  
 ** _Lo siento por las faltas de ortografia._**  
 ** _Y adios._**


	3. Inicio y Final

Se puede ver a un hombre sentado encima de una roca  
-ya pasaron 3 años desde que me fui no?- pensaba el hombre mientras apretaba el medallon en su mano izquierda y levantaba la vista para observar la brillante luna que se alzaba esa noche esto provoco que se cayera la la capucha que llevaba puesta permitiendo ver una cabellera rosa -espero poder verlos pronto- penso nuestro protagonsta.  
-maestro hemos detectado dos nuevos amuletos uno se en cuentra en las montañas heladas en norte de el pais de Arass y el otro se encuentra aqui en fiore lo posee el actual maestro de phantom lord- dijo una mujer alta con el pelo largo asta los pies de color azul usando un vestida de una pieza totalmente blanco poseia unos bolptuosas pechos y ojos de color azul brillante.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de el planeta mas espesificamente en un enorme castillo en el pais de bosco se encontraba un hombre bastante musculoso usando un pantalon de seda rojo y una camiseta de seda roja con toque en distintas tonalidades de grises y usaba una corona -que aburrimuento porque no ay nada divertido que aser- grito el rey esperando que aparesiese algo divertido que aser entonces la gigantesca puerta de la habitasio se abre de golpe -my lord my lord- dijo entrando jadeando el actual jefe de la guardia real -que susede Steven y no te dije que me puedes llamar por mi nombre te recuerdo que somos amigos- le dijo el rey a el rubio de ojos azules -en contramos una anomalia de arks en las montañas nevadas de Arass- dijo Steven con una sonrrisa en su rostro -prepara a tus mejores guerreros, consigue probisiones dentro de tres semanas partimos asta esa zona- ordeno con una gran sonrrisa el rey de bosco.

Volbiendo con nuestro rosado protagonista -ok listo partiremos a Arass mañana llegaremos en dos dias asta Magnolia para descansar uno o dos dias y despue segiremos nuestro camino asta llegar a las montañas heladas entendido Estella- dijo el dragneel mientras miraba un mapa -ok maestro supongo que luego de consegir el amuleto y remos a buscar el amuleto de phantom lord- pregunto Estella -esa es la idea principal- dijo el pelirosado.

Mienentras tando en el castillo de fiore se encontraba la princesa Hisui escuchando el informe de los acontesimientos inportantes que se estan por llevar a cabo -y por ultimo el gremio de caith shaltear a descubierto una anomalia en el reino de Arass y solisilta que ustede y Arcadios viajen asta la ciudad de magnolia para poder buscar apollo de Fairy Tail para realizar una mision de reconosimiento tambien mencionan que enviara a los dos magos de caith que seran llevados a la mision y piden que uste y arcadios no solo ayuden al momento de pedirle ayuda a Fairy Tail sino que tambien viajen asta Arass con ellos y eso fue todo my lady-relato el guardia con cordialida a su princesa -ok preparen el carruaje ire a aser eso- dijo la joven princesa.

 _ **Harem de natsu:**_

 _ **Erza, Mira, Levy, Cana, Lisanna, Brandish, Dimaria, Irene, Bisca, Wendy, algunos OC´s y ciertos DS en versión femenina**_


	4. foro

les aviso que ise un foro para todas mis historias de fairy tail, entren, si es que quieren participar en el


End file.
